Lucky Cat
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: It is a rather bright day where Romania is and when Italy brings him a gift from Hungary, the Romanian is rather...confused if you will.
1. Chapter 1

_The sun sure is strong today. I feel dizzy..._

I had no idea why I was sitting by a window seat anyway.

_Maybe I should go lie down. Bulgaria won't be back until an hour or two, I do remember he said he was getting yogurt or something like that..._

"Hello! It's Italy, veh~" The Italian said energetically, walking into the room, a ceramic cat on his back. "Hungary asked me to deliver this to you." Italy said, placing down the Beckoning Cat.

"Wait, why did that crazy woman send me anything at all?" I demand. _How does he even carry that? It looks rather heavy, and I thought he was a wimp!_

"Veh, I don't know." Italy shrugged, "She just told me deliver it to you. I do know that they give you good luck though!"

I stared at the Italian, wondering what he was talking about.

"Okay, ciao!" [ciao - bye]

"Hey, wait!"

Italy stopped abruptly, "...Oh! There's something else. I haven't seen Hungary since this morning. Do you know where she is?"

_It can't be! _I thought, staring at the cat. I had many questions to ask the Italian, but it seems the pasta lover had disappeared.

"I know you're in there." I sighed, finding the cat rather creepy, as I heard a very, very faint 'hee hee.'

"Long time no see, Romania. Hee hee." the cat sounded suspiciously like Hungary...

_I knew it. _I sighed, propping his arms on the table.

"Why do you wear such a silly hat? It doesn't suit you. Let me take it off."

"No, I won't let you!" I said, holding my hat.

"Why won't you let me take it off? It would make you look even _less _stupid."

"AH!"

"What's that?"

"What happened? It came off?" I mumbled, putting my hat back on.

"Well, Romania, a lot of things happen in this world, especially if you are a country, tee hee!"

"Stop it! This is getting on my nerves!" I yell, picking up their chair, and slamming it onto the cat. I watched as it shattered, splitting in half and the many broken pieces falling to the ground. _Empty? How can it be empty?_

"B-But...she should've been in there?" I say, staring at the shattered ceramic pieces.

"Where on Earth am I?"

_A daydream...is a visit to a fantasy world._

* * *

**A/N **Is the heat playing tricks on Romania's mind? Or has he entered the realm of fantasy? You can take a guess!

I was bored when I wrote this, and to be honest, it is kind of useless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Yes, I know in the first chapter I wrote from Romania's POV, but in this it will be in third-person. xP.

Oh, and it does switch between country names and human, 'cause they were in public.

Sorry! I'm no good with crack…

* * *

"I kind of want to go to Hungary, but I kind of don't want to at the same time..." Romania says. "But if I _do_ go... What if Bulgaria comes back when I'm gone...?"

He had been staring at the broken ceramic pieces of the Beckoning Cat he had gotten from Hungary. Just staring at it infuriated him. "I don't care if he comes back while I'm gone!" I exclaimed, standing up from the chair. "It's his own fault for not coming anyway..."

* * *

"Too bright, it's too bright..." Romania muttered, trying to get out of the sunlight. "I kind of regret coming here..."

"Anya, mi a baj, hogy a fiú ott?" [Mom, what is wrong with that boy over there?] A little girl asked her mother. [Romania was unaware of what they were saying, he wasn't paying attention, nor was he able to speak the language]

"Too bright here! Where does that crazy girl live? Why would I even _know _where she lives? Ah, that is such a creeper thing..."

"Ro-I mean Vlad, what are you doing here?" asked an astonished voice.

Romania turned around to see the person he would least want to see in the world.

"Why, hello there Elizaveta." he chirped, feigning happiness. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I-" Hungary swore in her native language. "You little-" the Hungarian stopped herself. "Vlad, why are you here? Not often you come by..." She asked sweetly, but her facial features said otherwise.

Romania smiled, now wanting to throw curses at Hungary, but, kept his composure and smiled. "Oh, it's because I missed you so! Let's go to your house and discuss what we missed!" Romania exclaimed, his lips twitching as he smiled.

"Vlad, why did you come on such a short notice?" Hungary asked, motioning them to start walking again.

"As I said, _I missed you._" Romania emphasized the last part, and smirked.

"Vlad, why didn't you bring...your brother here with you, hmm? He must be lonely without you. Right?"

"Yes, but, he went to the store and bought some yogurt, he was gone too long. So I came to visit you!"

"_Oh, _so nice of you." Hungary said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Hungary and Romania had fought the rest of the way to the Hungarian's house, about who-knows-what.

"Crazy girl, why did you send me that-that thing! And where the heck where you when I broke it?"

"I sent what?" Hungary asked innocently.

"That Beckoning Cat!"

"I never sent a thing. Don't even know why I would send anything to you in the first place." Hungary started. "Not very nice to break something if someone sent it to you."

"So you _did _send it?" Romania accuses, pointing a finger at the girl.

"No, never in my whole lifetime would I!" Hungary said, as she grabbed her frying pan out of nowhere.

"Then-Then! What the heck? Who else would send anything like that to me?"

"I don't know! Just get out of my country!"

"But-!"

"Out of here, or else!" She demanded, threateningly raising the frying pan.

"Or else-! Seriously something's wrong with you!"

"Something's wrong with you, you vampire!" Hungary chucked her frying pan at the already-retreating Romanian.

* * *

As I said, no good with crack~


End file.
